1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to antenna signalling organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved antenna signal device wherein the same sets forth a surface area to receive various caricatures, slogans and the like reflective of individual personality traits and inclinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various antenna structures have been set forth in the prior art for securement to an associated antenna, but have heretofore been of a relatively complex or awkward organization, as opposed to that of the instant invention which sets forth a readily securable antenna signal member to provide visual observation of individual and personalized ornamentation. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,263 to Faragosa wherein an automotive aerial locator is securable to an automotive antenna including a brightly colored cylinder resiliently mounted by a surrounding coil spring to a securement bracket securable to the antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,552 to Clofalo sets forth a reflective device worn by a person or individual for marking and indication comprising a plurality of spaced polygonal plates with pin portions to secure the plates to an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,818 to Wannyn sets forth a package foldable about its center and thereby secures a quantity of material therebetween, wherein the device of the patent is of interest relative to the over-folding manner of securing contents therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,613 to Ryan, et al., sets forth a pacifier which is formed of a split case configuration, wherein the case is hingedly mounted relative to one another to enclose a pacifier therebetween for securement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,820 sets forth a vehicle indicator device for securement to an automotive antenna of a split case configuration including a first and second case half hingedly mounted relative to one another, with interfitting locking pins to secure the case to an associated antenna.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved antenna signal device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.